The present invention relates to a new and improved method of influencing the distribution of different constituents or components in an electrically conductive liquid, especially a molten metal or bath.
It is already known to the art that forces acting upon different constituents of a liquid mixture have an effect upon the distribution of these constituents in such liquid. Hence, under the effect of the force of gravity the lighter constituents tend to collect at the upper region of the liquid and the heavier constituents at the lower region thereof. This irregular distribution generally is maintained upon solidification of the liquid. This process is known as "gravitational eliquation or segregation". The gravitational eliquation is generally undesired, except when it is used for separating constituents.
In order to fabricate high-grade types of steel there can be desired as homogenous as possible admixing of the constituents, or, however, a high purity or separation of different constituents. The differently heavy constituents of a solidifying melt can be uniformly distributed for instance by stirring. However, the danger exists that in doing so constituents which have already solidified will again detach and remix with the residual molten metal.
Further, it has been proposed to permit metals to solidify under space lab conditions. The different heavy insoluble constituents in a molten metal should thus distribute uniformly and there should be obtained an improvement in the structure, for instance in the form of a structure refinement. Due to such structural improvements of the material it is possible to influence the properties thereof, such as rupture strength, deformability and magnitizability. Production of materials under the aforementioned conditions is extremely limited due to reasons of cost.
Frequently the differences in the density are often not adequate for separating different constituents of a liquid. Therefore there are frequently employed centrifuges. Upon solidification under the action of centrifugal forces the contaminants collect at the center of the molten metal and influence the structure.